Thalassomedon
|-|Thalassomedon= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost = 200 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=15 90 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=2 12 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc = A water-reptile of the Cretaceous Period |height = 15 FT |length = 36 FT |weight = ??? LBS}} Information The Thalassomedon is a grey marine reptile, being smaller and having less health than the Elasmosaurus. It is light blue in color with a tan yellow belly and is very blocky, which makes it look like a brick with fins and a neck. It's likely to get a remodel but this isn't yet confirmed. It may not serve much as a appealing model or impressive stats, though it can surprisingly grab quite the select sizes of large dinosaurs, an example is a Adult/Elder Triceratops. Trivia *This creature is very glitchy. When zooming in first-person and moving you are able to do the widely known "Speed Glitch" but is only able to be used in water. You may even be able to do it without doing it in first-person. *It's head comes off when it does it's idle animation. |-|Pirateship Thalassomedon = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 2040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 36 FT |weight = ??? LBS}} Information The Pirateship Thalassomedon is a pirate ship themed skin for the Thalassomedon. Although it has poor animations and offers almost no advantage, many players use it as it's a comical and silly/funny skin. It only has a buff with 1+ point boost of speed. It also is a good model. Design It is a brown wooden ship, with pale brown sails and a black flag, of which the ship itself resembles that of a pirate ship. It has cannons on the sides of its body, with paddles acting like its flippers. It's head is the white skull on the front of the skin. Trivia * A sunken Pirate Ship can be found on the Gallus Islands map. The ship strongly resembles a Pirateship Thalassomedon, although the sunken ship cannot be consumed and serves only as a decoration. |-|Fossil Thalassomedon = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= Limited (During the Fossil Event 2016) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 36 FT |weight = ??? LBS|available = No}} Information The Fossil Thalassomedon is a fossil skin obtainable during the 2015 and 2016 Halloween event. It can be found in random locations in the map during the Halloween event. The skin is a fossil of the Thalassomedon. It also has a better model than the original. Design It is pale yellow tan in color, and is a skeleton fossil like all Fossil skins. It is a slightly better model than those of the old Fossil skins. Triva *This skin is part of the Fossil Skins Collection. |-|Aurora Borethalass = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= TBA (Limited) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 180 |moistness = 30 |desc = TBH |height = 15 FT |length = 36 FT |weight = 0 LBS}} "The aurora can be seen best at night in... narnia? ....which is called the fishy midnight. In northern latitudes, the effect is known as the aurora borethalass. It is a rare sight to see but one never to forget. And if you do get a picture of it. Tell your family for generations to come. For it will probably be the only time you see it." Design The Aurora Borethalass is a Thalassomedon that resembles the Northern Lights. It is semi-transparent, and also looks like it resembles seaweed. It is green at the base of it's whole body then switches to the color of its original pale blue color. It's fins are long and seaweed-like, and it is very large than it appears to look like. Information Although this is limited, it is uncommon to see as it is weak. Despite it's slight blocky model, it is a decent design. It is worth decent, as it is somewhat desired and a uncommon sight to see. It loses -5 in strength and -100 in health. Making it very weak. Trivia *This model can be seen in the water, just like the Subnautica Jellyray Elasmosaurus model. |-|IN REAL LIFE= Thalassomedon was a medium-sized plesiosaur native to Cretaceous seas. Thalassomedon is a genus of plesiosaur, named by Welles in 1943. Greek, thalassa, "sea" and Greek, medon, "lord, ruler": Sea lord. An extinct marine reptile from the Mesozoic Era that lived in the open oceans and breathed air. Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Remodel coming soon